


Secret

by NCISVILLE



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: 1x02 sorta kinda scene fix, F/M, First Kiss, Vicbourne, more of a how it should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVILLE/pseuds/NCISVILLE
Summary: He's got a secret that's not much of a secret anymore, he's in love and now Victoria knows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for all your kind words to me. I love everyone of you guys in this fandom.

**Secret**

 

 Melbourne stood by the window lost in thought as he awaited the Queen’s arrival. He’d been contemplating his future and the words he’d said to Victoria. He’d let how he felt slip past his lips in a vague confession but a confession nonetheless. He heard the words repeat in his head. 

_“Do you imagine that I want to leave you ma’am? There’s something more important here than my feelings…my devotion to you…I think you must know why.”_

His head had been swimming with confusing emotions ever since the first time he kissed hands with her. As of late however he could not think of anything but those emotions he felt towards her. He missed her dearly and while a part of him praised his nobility the other part admonished him for stepping back. If he was honest with himself the excuse he’d given for not being able to lead government had not been entirely true. Indeed, he had let his fear over his inconsolable affections guide his rash decisions. His heart always seemed to beat out of rhythm when she was around, his head became clouded, and he felt that surely his heart was going to beat out of his chest despite how tightly clothed he was. Her face was what he saw when he laid down at night and her smile was his first thought every morning. He wondered how she was doing without him but he suspected he already knew from their previous conversation.

_“I’ve missed you.”_

_“It’s been all of a day and a half.”_

He’d missed her too. His heart ached when she wasn’t around and he longed to see her smiling face and be in her presence. He loved being at the palace and if permitted he’d stay there with her every waking moment. Every time she laughed it permeated his heart and made it lurch a little more. Every forlorn glance made his heart skip a beat. Every touch made it beat faster. Every smile melted it. He loved everything about her. 

His eyes widened in realization with that thought. He loved her. Melbourne swallowed thickly and looked at the ground. He couldn’t love her, it would only end in tragedy. She was the Queen and he was just a subject, a Prime Minister. It could never happen sadly; he could flirt all the same but it would never amount to anything more than forbidden love. He turned around from the window and looked around the room at all the other members of the government. So many were here out of obligation rather than interest. He suspected he was one of few there for the latter. He was staring ahead when he heard the Duke begin speaking to him. 

“This situation is getting out of hand Melbourne. Cumberland thinks the little Queen listens to voices in her head,” He arched his eyebrow in confusion as to what the Duke could possibly mean until the Duke elaborated. “like her grandfather.” His eyebrow fell, lips pressed in a hard line, his jaw set in anger. “If he’s right, we’ll have to appoint a Regent. Must have someone sensible at the heart of things.”

“You cannot mean that Sir.” He said in disbelief that her Uncle would stoop so low as to ascend to the throne. 

“No. But I am not the man to put those rumours to rest,” The Duke looked at him with a mischievous glint and held it in silence before adding, “Melbourne.” Before walking away. 

It took a moment but when he finally realized what the Duke was implying a small smile pulled at his lips, his eyebrows lifting in understanding and excitement. He had just been given a way to stay Victoria’s Prime Minister. He could form a government given he now knew of the Tories’ criminal intent towards the crown. He would be able to protect his Queen while remaining by her side constantly. It was the perfect loophole. He wondered what made the Duke reveal such plans to him and why he would favor Melbourne’s own interests above that of his own party. Whatever the reason he was grateful to be given a reason to continue as her Prime Minister without selfishly putting his own desires above that of the country’s. 

At that moment Victoria arrived and he couldn’t help but smile. His heart leapt with joy at seeing her enter with the new knowledge he now had. He made his way off to the side of the portrait that was soon to be revealed and waited for her to make her way down and uncover the beauty that lay immortalized behind the cloth. 

His heart hurt for her when he saw how much she was struggling to pull off the cloth given the disadvantage of her small stature and immediately he saw it as an opportunity to step in and aid her. 

“May I be of assistance ma’am?”

“I should be most grateful.” There was a small tremor in her voice and he knew she was ready to cry from embarrassment. She could be fierce when she wanted but she was still young and seeking approval from those around her. “It seems I can’t manage unaided.” 

There was a double meaning laced in her words that brought about unbridled joy within him when he was able to reply, “It would be my pleasure to serve you ma’am.” He met her eyes, his own smiling and he watched as guarded hope arose within. 

“Do you mean…” 

“If you do me the honor of asking me to form a ministry ma’am, I would accept.” Her eyes began to sparkle, lips turning up in a smile and he couldn’t help but echo it. Their spirits were both lifted, heart rejoicing in the return of one another’s company. 

He looked up to the tassel then back to her motioning with his eyes they should probably return to what they were both there for. Grabbing a hold they both tugged together and with the angle from his height and their effort together it successfully fell, unveiling the portrait painted in her likeness. Clapping filled the room and echoed within, smiles all around but the one on Victoria’s face was not from their approval but this time from him announcing his return. They moved back a few steps to be able to look at the painting and while it was beautiful it could not compare to the real beauty beside him. 

“No picture could truly do you justice ma’am but…this comes close.” 

He turned to look at her and found her turning to meet him as well. There was a smile on her face that reached her eyes and from the way he felt he could only assume he had the same expression on his face. She chuckled and looked back to the painting first, uncontainable joy bubbling up and out of her. It made his heart happy to see her so joyous and for a moment longer he looked at her, captivated by her radiating presence. He felt his heart expand in love for her in that moment. They looked on at her likeness once more before he advised she begin to greet all those in attendance. He stayed by her side for each one, noticing she seemed to have most of the names now memorized as there were few he had to remind her of. He swelled with pride over her progress. What a fine Queen she was becoming. 

After some time had passed the event was over and it was time to return to the palace for dinner.

“Lord M, would you accompany me back in my carriage? There are some state matters I wish to speak to you privately about.” 

“What about your ladies ma’am?”

“I’m quite sure they will be fine in another.” 

“And this cannot wait until after we dine?” 

“I’m afraid not. It is of the utmost urgency this be addressed.” Confused as to what she could possibly be referring to he accompanied her to the carriage and offered her his hand as she got in. There was still that glint in her eye that had not abated since he declared his intentions to remain and form a ministry. It brought out a smile on his face as he followed her into the carriage and shut the door. The carriage lurched forward and for a moment all they could do was smile at one another. 

“So ma’am, what is this matter of urgency that could not wait.” 

“When I came to Dover House you said there were more important things than your feelings.”

“Yes ma’am?” He affirmed still lost by how their conversation tied into a matter of the state with utmost urgency. 

“What did you mean?” 

“I…I do not think I understand…ma’am.” He said, eyebrows raised. 

“To what feelings were you referring to Lord M?” 

“I’m sorry?” 

Victoria rolled her eyes an amused smile on her lips. “Do try to keep up Lord M.” 

“I don’t understand how this relates to the state ma’am.” 

“There is no matter of the state to discuss, merely one of the heart. I simply did not want anyone to bear witness to our conversation. I thought it best done now when no one is around to hear.” 

His heart sped up, he’d been caught. She knew. “That…is most clever of you ma’am.” 

“So…to what feelings were you referring to Lord M?” 

“I…I’m not so sure this is a conversation we should have ma’am. It can only end in heart break.” 

“Why is that?” She asked, the smile finally falling from her face.

He looked down to his hands for courage before looking back up to reply, “Because whatever affections I may harbour for you they cannot lead anywhere because I am but a subject of yours in no position to display such affections towards a monarch so young as yourself.” 

“But you do…think of me fondly?” 

“Perhaps too fondly than is appropriate.” 

“But what if I was to return such affections?” 

“You cannot ma’am. You are the Queen and I your Prime Minister.” 

“But why should that matter?” 

“It would be of ill repute to you if I was to encourage such affections, no matter my inclination.” 

“Not even in private? Such as now?” She asked with a hopeful smile. 

He returned the small smile and looked out the window, heart overcome with love for her. “I do not see how I could resist ma’am if you insist on continuing to look upon me with such admiration in your eyes.” 

Victoria’s smile widened, her eyes once more coming alive for him. “I do not think I am capable of looking at you any other way my dear Lord M.” 

He huffed out a laugh, a content smile on his lips as he met her smiling eyes with his own, “Nor I ma’am.” 

They held each other’s gaze for a minute sitting in a content silence as the atmosphere changed and became charged the longer they looked at one another. Their eyes began to flit from eyes down to lips until Victoria found herself moving to sit beside Lord M on the other side of the carriage. 

His lips lifted in a small smile as he looked from her lips to her eyes and whispered, “May I kiss the Queen?” 

“I’d be ever so cross with you if you did not.” She breathed out, chest heaving as her heart beat faster. His small smile remained as he tipped her head up an inch with his finger, his eyes locked on hers as they sat with faces inches apart. 

“Oh how I find myself enraptured by the beauty of your eyes.” He said in a low voice. He watched her cheeks turn just a shade darker and his smile widened seeing the effect his words had on her. Finally the time for talking ended and he slowly closed the distance between them until his warm lips met her own. It was such a gentle kiss but not lacking in passion. It was tentative and hesitating but once they settled it became exploring and grew in fervor. Where once it was slow and easy it was now rushed and demanding, the end of their limited privacy soon in sight as they drew closer to palace. The atmosphere quickly became heated, their kisses deepening as they each tried to make the most of their time and convey the depth of emotion felt. Her hand began to unbutton his jacket when the carriage lurched to a stop, throwing the two impending lovers apart from one another. Victoria quickly moved to the other side of the carriage and sat just in time for the door to open. 

As she was helped out he quickly re-buttoned the jacket and hoped he was not in disarray lest anyone should see and be given a reason to spread rumours. It was inevitable he supposed but for now it would remain their secret and he would cherish every moment alone with her. For now he was hers in every regard and his heart had willingly surrendered under her touch. He had lost control in the carriage, too overwhelmed by her lips and presence to keep his wits about him and discourage her from undressing him. He had wanted it though, wanted her, and he knew she did too. As they walked inside she kept giving him glances and smiles and he couldn’t help but return them. He was in too far to resist anymore.

He suspected that soon they would be granted privacy again and would resume where things had been left in the carriage. Soon they would be together, even if it could only be in secret. Being with her in any capacity was worth the extra effort of remaining disguised just so long as his heart did not have to be. She turned around and met his eyes once more, unabated joy shining through them. She was so beautiful and now…she was his forever.  


End file.
